Venezuela Confs
20:38 Okay, let's get this straight. My daddy always taught me to be polite to people's faces. 20:38 But a confessional; that's a whole 'nother fucking story. 20:38 That bitch Kiley is so fake I hope she fucking goes first that fucking godawful cunt. 20:35 (CONF): i am very excited to be on ovive 20:35 (CONF): kelley went worth is big hot ah ah ah ah and she is here 20:35 (CONF): i want new guests on my pod cast it very big podcast call igor pod cast 20:42 (CONF): they all scared of igor it is like they are like @TheTFreddy and saw monkey secks AH AH AH AH AH 20:35 CONF: https://38.media.tumblr.com/7731c5b98c3e512a63b49e2a3907fdec/tumblr_nch7h1YpDp1sqbiv1o1_500.gif 20:37 I have an alliance started 20:37 it's called #VoteWentworth 20:49 Um hello 20:49 did you not hear me? 20:49 I was on SURVIVOR 20:49 I am MISS Ovivor 20:50 And #VoteWentworth 20:38 CONF: I am here to win! No popping or sudding, except at the rodent girl! 20:50 CONF: So this Kayleigh chick wants to be my friend. Of course I'm playing along because I'm a great manipulator.... but I'm not here to make any friends, they disappoint me. 20:51 Okay, what the fuck? 20:51 I try to be polite, get picked last 20:51 and that absolute fucking trashmonster of a person, Ariana, fucking picks me. 20:54 That bitch Kiley's onto me. I'll have to get that cunt out first. 19:50 (conf) It is so great to get along with my tribemates. 19:50 I have spent so many nights alone. 19:50 In the dark. 19:50 And now social interaction has taken me into its warm embrace. 19:50 And transformed me into a being better than what I once was. 19:50 A beautiful metamorphosis. 19:51 Into a better. 19:51 Twinkle the Mar 21:01 Fucking host is a fucking tard. 21:02 Hope he dies in a fire, can't even run a challenge. 21:05 FUCK 21:05 FUCK 21:05 FUCK 21:05 FUCK 21:05 FUCK 21:05 FUCK 21:05 HOW THE FUCK DID WE LOSE MY TEAM IS A BUNCH OF FUCKING MORONS 21:07 I'm making deals with that senile coot Mermaidman, that insecure furry Squirrel Girl, and that totally okay guy Connor. 21:07 We're taking Kiley out cuz she's figured me out. 20:57 CONF: My tribe is slow and full of scum, like they don't know how to text? You learn that in pre-K! 21:08 (CONF): tonite i am going tell tribe about history storey of igor i hope they like ah ah h 21:09 (CONF): I'm going to vote Wentworthless out the first chance I get. That girl is USELESS. 21:09 Fucking Connor is apparently distracted by his "boyfriend". 21:09 Hm. 21:09 as much as i called him fucking Connor, he's the only person on this tribe I kinda like. 21:09 I vote for Kiley. Only one HBIC on this tribe, and it's me. 21:10 (conf) The camermOn told me I was wrong. 21:10 I am used to this. 21:10 For no one accepts my ideas and sentiments. 21:11 (CONF): IGOR HEILS FROM RUSSIA? ANY FRIENDSHIP I HAD WITH HIM IS OVER. RUSSIA IS THE US' MORTAL ENEEMY. 21:12 CONF: You know, Sarge is really annoying. You think he'd be more bearable when I have the numbers, but not, he's not. 21:12 https://33.media.tumblr.com/726f5e4ee92d0a336fe039c7a92ba6a5/tumblr_ndpba4ANPa1s3ioyfo3_400.gif 21:16 If I get voted out tonight, I will literally massacre all of the contestants. 21:16 Like, I can't even deal right now. 21:19 (CONF): Wentworthless wanted ME to admit I'm the person at fault. I did so, but only to secure her trust for the time being. She is dead weight, and I HATE dead weight. 21:35 CONF: Tonight is a tough vote, even for someone super powered like myself! I think I showed the world I deserve more recognition than that age old Mermaid Man... seriously, when are they going to introduce some NEW heroes? 21:35 CONF: So I'm thinking about a different target tonight… 21:37 (conf) One day the cameramOn shall see my true power. 21:37 For now he ridicules me. 21:21 Well, now I pretty much have easy control of my tribe. 21:21 Squirrel Girl really wants Mermaid Man out because she's jealous that he's a better superhero than her. 21:21 But I kind of want Ariana out, since she literally does nothing. 21:21 Gosh, I like Connor a lot though. 21:24 Ariana's alive again. Great. :) 21:25 Cunt Ariana beat the shit out of me. 21:25 I let her win, and the bitch hits me super hard. 21:31 Yeah, Mermaid Man doesn't do shit in challenges, so I think he's next. 21:35 I'm letting Squirrel decide who we vote off tonight, since I want her to think she's the leader of our tribe. 21:35 Fucking insecure furry. 21:35 Squirrel chooses Ariana, Ariana it is. 21:37 And my ineptness in the numbers-guessing game. 21:37 But one day it will be HE. 21:37 HE. 21:37 Who will suffer. 21:19 (CONF): Time to reconcile with Sarge! Or I'll let him think that. (: 21:36 11 21:36 (: 21:38 (CONF): I'm close to kicking Dirty Bubble out of my alliance. He's not very rocktastic. 21:38 I'm glad we get to keep Connor and Mermaid Man. 21:20 CONF: Timebob bringing up my lost love pains me so. I loved her dearly, and she LEFT me for that fool Bubble Buddy! I shall never forgive either of them! 21:33 (CONF): our tribe dominate we are almost as good as ulonge 21:38 CONF: Ugh. This system is corrupt... I've done so much for the community and I still haven't gotten my recogniton!! It's NUTS!!! 21:38 Mermaid's too blindly loyal for his own good, and I can kill him at any point in thegame if I need to by stealing his pills, and Connor's like, the only cool person. 21:56 CONF: Haha! Finally! Children can learn that villains ALWAYS win! Mermaid Man and Ratchet Rodent shall SUFFER!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!! 21:46 (CONF): kaley is hot we can have show manse as long as kelly went worth does not get jelous 21:52 (CONF): two HOT HOT HOOOT girl on my tribe 21:52 (CONF): i must decide betwene kelly and kaley 21:57 (CONF): if only kaley and kelley know how depp in love her i am sadley she is in closs wall away form my despert pleades of love for her i love u my julett 21:44 Oh great, a swap. 21:44 this'll fuck up my game, with my luck 21:44 Whatever happened to back-to-basics seasons, you fucker Jeff PrObst? 21:46 I think Igor is into me. 21:46 Ew. 21:52 Great. I'm pretty sure Wentworthless was on the outside of her old tribe. Her me and Connor should be able to dethrone that fat redneck Sarge. 21:52 And I can probably use Igor later on since he likes me. 21:52 Once again, ew. 21:57 the fuck that challenge was hella quick 21:57 I sneezed and it was over 21:58 So Mermaid or Squirrel is probably going home tonight. If that happens, I may need to get on Sarge's good side, to stay with the numbers. 21:58 We'll see. 22:03 (CONF): kaley said i am beautefule and that make me happey happey igor 22:03 (CONF): but kelley put HOT HOT HOT bikini pic man!!! IT SO HOT HOT fuck man 100000/10 HOT 22:04 So I thought that bitch Wentworthless was all alone, but it seems like she has a whole alliance going on of herown. 22:04 I get to choose whether she or Sarge goes next, and it'll be fun 22:04 :) 22:05 (CONF): So I'm at an impass. A negotiation. I can either side with the enemy tribe (Kayleigh & Connor) and vote out Wentworthless. Or I could vote with my original tribe and vote out Connor. Hm.... 22:11 Gonna let Igor make my decision here, to make him feel comfortable. 22:11 Sarge will be a good meatshield, but Wentworthless has more allies. 22:12 Igor wants to keep Wentworthless. 22:12 However, it's cuz he thinks she's hot. 22:12 Maybe I'll blindside her, so I'm the only object of Igor's affections. :) 22:42 CONF: I',m doing so well in this game, I'll be winning in no time 22:42 https://33.media.tumblr.com/b3b80ce378df5c42b07fae2eee9add66/tumblr_ndl7xqf8kz1sklh5yo1_500.gif 22:39 Well this sucks. I was hoping I could take Dirty Bubble out first, allowing me to stay with both Wenworthless and Sarge. 22:39 Now I may have to ACTUALLY choose a side. :( 22:44 (conf) the cameramOn continues to torture me and my attempts in my quest for the idol. 22:44 He is simply rubbing salt in my wounds. 22:45 And casting me down the spiraling staircase of depression in life's vast, dark library. 22:45 And oppressing my soul in chains. 22:51 Okay, now I'm running over to Dirty Bubble. I want Wentworthless gone. 22:51 I don't think Igor'll vote for her. 22:51 We need one more person to do so. :) 22:51 ew 22:51 accidentally smiled 22:51 it's starting to happen 22:57 Fuck. Of course now she wins immunity. 22:58 I had just gotten Timebob on my side, too. 22:58 I guess I'll just take out her right hand man, Twinkle. 22:58 He's weird and philosophical anyway. 22:57 CPNF: my plan is working :D 23:09 CONF: My alliance... betrayed me.... How could they do that? *wipes tears* 23:18 CONF: #VoteWentworth has a new configuration, but I'm so scared... 23:19 CONF: We will fight through this! 23:20 I think I even got Igor to do it. 23:20 Man, fuck these people I rock at this. 23:21 Dirty Bubble is the most disgusting individual I've ever met and the fact that I can pop him at any moment gives me such pure joy. 23:21 Igor is a dirty Russian idiot who probably has a drinking problem and is a closeted homosexual. 23:21 Wentworthless is an undeserving Survivor returnee who's SUPER desperate. 23:22 Timebob is a fucking freak who can't keep a relationship going. 23:22 And Connor's cool. 23:23 FUCK. 23:23 CUNT 23:23 COCK 23:23 I would have split the vote, but I was too comfortable being immune... I mean... I should still be fine... but losing an ally like this sucks… 23:20 CONF: My alliance is TRULY EVIIIIIL! We have a dirty bubble overlord, a white girl, and a presumably gay man! How eviller could we get?!?!?! 23:21 *gay man that the host hates for being INVISIBLE 23:21 MWAHAHAHA! 23:25 Okat. 23:25 This shit just got personal. 23:25 Connor was my ONLY FRIEND. 23:25 This is a revenge game now. 23:25 I will personally fuck over every one of these people if I have to. 23:25 Bunch of no-good cocksuckers... especially Igor… 23:37 So I have Wentworthless thinking I'm going against Igor 23:37 but trying to get Timebob and Bubble against her 23:40 CONF: Working on Igor for a possible idol,... hope it works :) 23:40 http://33.media.tumblr.com/68b2d4339fa4492cce863243c094c7c9/tumblr_np8707MFma1t5fq79o2_250.gif 23:42 CONF: When your fate in the game rests in Igor's hands... :( 23:47 Okay, that was a pathetic idol play on both Bubble and Igor's parts. 23:47 Just saying. 23:52 (CONF): YES MAN YES I WIN AND NOW I GET FAMELEY VISIT AND I AM HAPPY HAPPY MAN 23:52 Igor > DirtyBubble > Kayleigh > Timebob 23:55 they fucking defiled my dead sister's grave wtf 23:55 This game sucks. 23:55 Who fucking allowed that? 00:03 host is so fucking incompetent can't even read the votes right smh 00:16 (CONF): i am very very scare ah ah kaley is fuck hot man and i want her pick me 00:22 CONF: So, I like get to Ponderosa... and there are no maids... like WTF? I called my dad and he literally did nothing! Ugh, he is so worthless. I s2g. 00:23 CONF: I seduced one of the workers here to fly me back to the island, but before that... I snuck into the control room and found this *takes out file and a DVD* 00:24 CONF: That Kayleigh bitch is probably super smug right now and like AWESOME, but I still fucking hate you. I am going to ruin her life when I get on the island. :) 00:26 CONF: *shows Kiley at Kayleigh's camp* Where is the service around here, omfg? What does a girl have to do to be treated like the queen she is?! Ooh, there she is! *points at Kayleigh* Can't wait to rip off her fake two cent extentions and show her. 00:27 CONF: *looks beat up* So, I ran into a snake.... AND IT TOO MY FUCKING PHONE?! Thank GOD I have another one on hand, but yeah... Kayleigh has literally done nothing, so I can't ruin her life since she basically doesn't have one. 00:28 (hope you are liking these ;-;) 00:30 CONF: I think I passed out for like a week because it's already final 5, like WTH? Well, idrc tbh.... BUT Igor has good taste in women so he should win. And you know I'm all about that charity, so Wentworthless can win too. If that Kayleigh hoe wins, I will go to her house and personally thank her by taking her silver breifcase and beating her up with it! :) 00:32 CONF: So I recorded all of FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL, and like... they all be hating on Kayleigh! Is this a sign that she doesn't win? It better. 00:33 CONF: So 5 months later I go to the fucking reunion and Kayleigh smiles her fake smiles and acts so surprised when she won. God, I hate her. How did she win?! Can't wait to make her lose ALL that money. :) 00:34 my last confessional :)